The Nameless Pharaoh
by KuroNekoFangirl
Summary: In the small town of Domino, a new mysterious stranger has come to town. Not everyone is happy about this new visitor, except police officer Yugi Mutou, who has a vested interest in making sure that Mr. Yami Sennen stays around. Romance, drama. Multi-chapter. AU. Rated: T for cursing. Couples mentioned: Puzzleshipping (YamixYugi), minor Puppyshipping (SetoxJounouchi)


**Description:** In the small town of Domino, a new mysterious stranger has come to town. Not everyone is happy about this new visitor, except police officer Yugi Mutou, who has a vested interest in making sure that Mr. Yami Sennen stays around. Romance, drama. Multi-chapter. AU.

 **Rated:** T for cursing.

 **Couples mentioned:** Puzzleshipping (YamixYugi), minor Puppyshipping (SetoxJounouchi)

 **Beta'd:** NO ONE

 **Setting:** Alternate universe

 **A/N:** Welcome…to The Nameless Pharaoh and to Nanowrimo November 2015! This story was inspired by The Good Witch, an excellent movie that has not yet been exploited to its fullest capacity by me. Chapters will be updated weekly for the month of November, with the next one being the 13th. That is, unless…this story is the most reviewed of the week? If you want an additional chapter next Sunday as well, review, review, review before Saturday at 11:59 EST. After then, no more reviews will be accepted for that week.

So, on that note, on with the story!

 **Disclaimer:** Credit for Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs with Kazuki Takahashi and The Good Witch belongs to Director Craig Pryce and writer Rod Spence

* * *

The police cruiser rolled down the dark and quiet street, the only sounds present being the pattering of the rain on the cobblestones. It wasn't the officer's first night out on the town streets, but it didn't stop Yugi from feeling that something was still off.

Yugi paused the car in front of the broken and boarded up shop on Main, looking at the cracked windows. He was shocked to find that the usual FOR LEASE sign was gone from its usual perch in the bay window. He looked around for signs of the owner before the crackling sound of his radio broke through over the speakers.

"Yugi, what's your twenty, over."

Yugi sighed and pulled the small, palm-shaped device to his mouth and flicked the button. "I'm out by the corner of Tenth and Main. Was gonna do one last run-through before calling it a night and heading back to the station, over."

A voice snickered through the line. "Oh really? Aren't you so dedicated? C'mon, it's nothing but old ladies and stray raccoons. Seriously, just call it a night! Over."

Yugi's lips turned into a small smirk before clicking the device once more. "I'm just gonna be around the corne—"

Anything that Yugi was going to say froze in his throat when something thumped loudly onto the hood of his car then scurried off into the alley behind the boarded up shop. Yugi emitted a loud, shocked scream before clicking the device off and following the animal.

He huffed angrily and stomped into the alley. How could the animal suddenly startle him like that?! He had never seen a raccoon do that before, or any other pest that normally roamed the town.

He flicked the light around, shocked to see a sleek, slate silver Egyptian Mau stroll out from between some curling boxes and crates. It's distinct, turquoise eyes stared inquisitively at Yugi before darting away into the shadows.

Yugi blinked curiously at the disappeared cat before continuing to creep around the back of the abandoned shop.

Well, almost abandoned. Yugi could see the beginnings of someone trying to clean up the back entrance as well as many discarded boxes by the blue dumpster bin and papers littering the ground around them. One large box about the size of a new, nice TV from the store down the way was propped up next to the bin.

Yugi sucked his teeth before knocking twice on the makeshift flap. In a flurry, the "door" was wide open and there was a sharp plastic knife at his throat. Yugi rolled his eyes over to the other figure, straight into the narrowed muddy brown irises glaring back at him. "Bakura, what have I told you about sleeping here?"

The man called Bakura growled lowly before stepping away from the man. "What have I told you about sneaking up on me while I was sleeping Runt?!" He snarled back, stepping away and kicking a lone glass bottle in annoyance.

Yugi combed over the ragged man's appearance, sighing at the dirt and garbage littering the man's normally silver-white hair and the nasty scar lining the side of his face that had been the result of a run-in from an unknown altercation that the man had encountered several years past. He sighed. "I'm sorry Bakura, but you know the rules: you can't sleep here. And starting tomorrow, you have to move your box too. It looks like someone else is moving in there." Yugi waved an arm back up to the shop entrance.

Bakura growled and grew surly. "Yeah, I know. I saw a glimpse of 'im earlier this afternoon. Stupid star-head like you…"

Yugi frowned. "What do you mean?"

Bakura waved him off. "Nothing. Look, Shrimp, I'll go but I don't know where you and that stupid League want me to go. I've got nowhere."

Yugi sighed and crossed his arms. "…I could arrest you for night. 'Assaulting a police officer?'" He suggested.

Bakura snickered. "Like you could."

Yugi frowned angrily. "I can too! I'm an officer of Domino City! I can arrest you!"

Bakura guffawed again and snuck back into his box and swiftly closed the door. The disgruntled officer continued to bang on the makeshift door. "BAKURA!"

All he could hear was laughter and Yugi huffed once more. Just like every other night…

* * *

TNP

Jounouchi and Yugi pulled up into their dark driveway without saying a word. After a long night of attempting to process the wily Bakura, Jounouchi and Yugi both agreed that there was no point in trying to drag their nights out further. They both exited the car into the lightless shop before finally flipping on the switch inside.

Rows and rows of dusty games and puzzles illuminated under the fluorescent lights, making Yugi smile at the memories. Jounouchi merely snorted and strode past the old-fashioned cash register into the back rooms that led into the living space.

Sugoroku was definitely up, judging by the sounds of the old TV crackling away in the tiny living room. Yugi could see the top of the old man's wild silver hair across the space, apparently perusing an old edition of the Domino News.

Yugi and Jounouchi dropped their things onto the tiny dining table. "'Sup Gramps?" Jounouchi asked first, dropping his hat alongside his belt.

Sugoroku turned at the sound of his nickname, his purple eyes wide and weary. Despite his weariness, he managed a warm smile as the two men ventured in further. "Ahh, Jounouchi, Yugi. I was starting to get worried."

"Sorry Gramps, minor police emergency," Yugi admitted, sliding onto the couch beside his grandfather.

"That's alright, I know the drill by now..." The old man answered, dropping the newspaper down beside him. "Meanwhile, Jounouchi, Shizuka had another nightmare."

Jounouchi groaned audibly. "Again? What was it this time?"

"I believe it was the merpeople from that Parry Hotter movie?" The old man questioned. He shook his head sadly and shot the blond a pitying look. "Poor girl's been up for hours. Probably still is..."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes and stood back up on steady feet, immediately slouching over where he stood. "I guess I go better console her then. Ever since that lousy doctor botched her eye surgery, it's been like this..."

"He said it could take a while," Yugi offered. "He said sometimes it just takes a bit longer for the eyes to adjust to their new position-"

"Did he mention that it would also cause my kid sister nightmares?!" Jounouchi snapped briefly before visibly restraining himself. "I'm sorry, I just...I wish I didn't have to pay that smug moneybags off with my paycheck for the next forty years..."

Sugoroku chortled. "He didn't say forty years Jounouchi..."

"I know that!" Jounouchi sputtered back, his cheeks tinged with pink. He stormed off, his weariness apparently forgotten as he ascended the older staircase.

Sugoroku and Yugi listened to the footsteps above their heads before the young man turned back to his grandfather. "...Thanks for staying up with her Grandpa."

The old man crinkled a smile. "It's not a problem Yugi. She helps me out in the store well enough and she keeps my heart young. She's so lovely when she's not scared.

Yugi chuckled, reclining into the old couch. His eyes slipped closed, smelling the deep scent of lilac and clover. A smile tugged at his lips. "...It still smells like Mother..."

Sugoroku's hand landed on his shoulder. "I know my boy...I miss her too."

"It's been what, two years? Why am I missing her so much?"

"Because Ami would know just what to say to calm Shizuka down?"

Yugi smiled to himself. "Something like that..."

* * *

TNP

Shizuka hadn't always had bad eyes. She could easily count on her fingers a number of memories that were detailed, colored, and of course were her favorite times. She didn't count the time her father spilled his dinner down her shirt and the doctors were shocked to see her for a different reason.

She remembered the ocean, the various blues, greens, even purples she had seen sparkling across its surface. She remembered her mother's auburn brown hair with speckles of gray (though the woman would never admit to it) and the honey brown irises of her older brother that reminded her of lazy Saturday mornings with pancakes piled so high she couldn't see its end. Happy memories, that didn't cause her eyes pain.

Shizuka blinked, only seeing misshapen blobs that she knew in her mind were her familiar desk, lamp, and chair, even her dresser, hamper, and book bag. But instead, they swirled in front of her gaze like a Picasso painting she had once seen in a museum. They taunted her, whispered nonsense into her ears, which made her all the more terrified and gave her the excuse to shove the covers over her head.

Her ears became instantly attuned to the molecules vibrating in the cloth, the sounds of her blood coursing through her body, and the shuddering sounds of her breath being exhaled. It frightened her even more and made her heart race. Briefly, she could hear what the doctor had said about not letting her blood pressure get too high. Something about it affecting her visibility...?

As if things could possibly get worse when it came to her vision.

A soft knock and the click of her door opening assaulted her ears. Shizuka sat straight up, the sheet tumbling from her face. "Grandpa Mutou?" She asked as sweetly as she could with her voice shaking. She kept her eyes firmly shut, more comfortable with the dark void under her eyelids than her vision.

"Nah, Shizuka, it's me."

"Jou?" The girl squeaked, eyes opening a slit. The swirling shapes and colors disoriented her but she focused instead on the brilliant blond hair atop her older brother's misshapen head. She beamed in relief.

"Heard you had a nightmare, you alright?" Her brother's soft voice asked, sounding tired and weary.

She nodded. "It was just the monsters...that's all..."

"I see..." Shizuka heard her brother's tinkling steps away from the doorjamb to sit at the little white blob chair by her bedside. "And what do they do exactly?"

"Just scare me..." Shizuka whispered.

"Oh yeah? Well…you let me know next time those monsters come around. Your big brother'll get 'em all for you."

The red-headed girl giggled at her brother's antics. "Nii-san, you can't do that."

"Then I'll arrest 'em!"

Shizuka laughed again, the tension rolling off her shoulders. The knots in her neck loosened, and the tire seeped into her bones. She bit back a yawn. "You can't do that either!"

"I can! ...Soon as I find big enough handcuffs."

She giggled again before another yawn overtook her mouth. She could feel the intensity of her brother's grin pointed at her. "You need to sleep Shizuka."

"I know," She dutifully replied. She felt her brother pulling at the covers, adjusting them to tuck her in. Shizuka slid back to let her head land against the pillow. "Wait," She interrupted just before her brother laid the corner of the blanket down across her.

The covers stilled, hovering above her left shoulder. "Yeah sis?"

"Can…Can Mokuba walk me to school tomorrow?"

She felt her brother frown. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you don't like Mr. Kaiba."

Shizuka felt her brother roll his eyes. "Just because I'm not a fan of the guy doesn't mean I don't like his little brother. He's nice to you, and that's all that matters to me."

Shizuka smiled at the direction of her brother's voice. "Thank you Nii-san…" She yawned again, her eyelids slipping shut. The darkness comforted her as the last of her covers were tucked around her shoulders.

Shizuka barely felt the petal-soft kiss placed against her temple as she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

TNP

Yugi walked into the police department at exactly 8:01, as he did every morning. Bakura had already been released for the day, spouting nonsense under his breath as he brushed past the lithe officer.

Yugi chuckled at his friend's antics, striding over to his desk in the corner. He began by checking his email, looking for anything that might develop into something to keep him busy later on. The only thing he saw was more complaints about Bakura snoozing for the night on resident's shop steps and some petition about purchasing the old Tomb in town.

The Nameless Pharaoh's Tomb was actually just an old house that had been a long-time blight for the tiny city of Domino since before Yugi was born. Rumors had floated around during Yugi's middle school years that it was actually haunted by the ghost of a disgraced pharaoh who had come to Domino in order to escape persecution in his home country. However, the town didn't take to his presence too well, and he ended up dying alone in his home instead. The ghost was rumored to snatch up innocent boys and girls that dared to breach its doors and they would end up mummified in the city cemetery to lay there for all eternity.

Yugi wrinkled his nose. The true fact was, the old house was sitting on valuable property that had recently caught the eye of investors looking to expand into town. Half of the city was on board with the plan, the other half concerned about the lack of small-town business already struggling to survive without big business taking most of the income from the economy. According to the deed, if it was not claimed by an owner by the end of the month, it was open season for purchase.

Yugi sighed, leaning back in his chair and stretching. His eyes slipped closed.

Thankfully Jounouchi had had no trouble coaxing Shizuka back to sleep, although everyone was sad to hear her report that she ended up getting barely any rest because of bad dreams plaguing her all night long. She refused to calm down until her cherished friend Kaiba Mokuba came to the door to take her to school.

Yugi only hoped that she would feel better soon. Frowning to himself, he lamented over being unable to help the girl.

"…er Mutou…Officer Mutou!"

The sharp voice caught Yugi off-guard, yelping as he was nearly thrown from his chair in a flurry. He stumbled, trying to steady himself before looking up and groaning at the voice that had startled him from his thoughts. "Ah, Miwa-san. I'm sorry, you surprised me."

A stern-looking woman that Yugi recognized from the mayor electorate group frowned down at him. "Officer Mutou, if you feel that me surprising you is your idea of a crime today, then you are not doing your job well-enough. You should be tracking down criminals like that drunken Wakahisa Bakura and jailing them!"

Yugi sighed, the familiar argument building a headache. "As I've said Miwa-san, Bakura is not a criminal. He's just out of work for now—"

"He was a criminal in the past!" Miwa-san interrupted. "And leopards don't change their spots!"

"And people don't stop bitching," Yugi muttered under his breath. Under Miwa-san's stern gaze, he sighed dolefully. "Is there anything else you need today ma'am?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Yugi rolled his eyes. It was well-known that Miwa Kaoruko-san spent a majority of her days scouring any and all rumors of anything amiss in their tiny town and immediately tattling them to the police—mainly Yugi. Her sharp features and stern brown irises could make a guilty man confess to whatever crime she accused. Her long red hair was almost always pinned back into a bun, and she spent a majority of her days campaigning for Seto Kaiba, of Kaiba Corporations to win the race for Mayor in the fall.

If he won, it would mean a great deal of changes around the city. Kaiba claimed to remain CEO of the corporation, but would leave most of it to his younger brother Mokuba.

Yugi sighed, grabbing a notebook. "What seems to be the problem Miwa-san?"

Miwa leaned over Yugi's desk, whispering. "Did you know that the Tomb is now being occupied?"

This surprised Yugi. "No, ma'am, I didn't…Is there any indication as to who?"

"No. Yamada-san reported smelling all kinds of strange scents wafting out from the house. I'm concerned that someone may have set up a drug lab!" She whispered, her eyes wide.

"I highly doubt that ma'am—"

"But you are going to investigate, aren't you?" Miwa-san interjected.

Yugi bit back a retort and grabbed his gun from his desk drawer. "Yes ma'am. I'll head out now."

"Good, we'll ride together." Miwa-san whirled back around on her heel, her shoes clicking away as she strode through the double doors.

Yugi groaned and trudged along behind her, ignoring the snickerings and pitiless grins aimed at his direction.

The ride was, thankfully, short with no other concerns other than Yugi attempting to talk her out of coming along once more. So instead, the two of them pulled up in Yugi's police cruiser to the old house.

The Tomb had been a grand centerpiece in its time. It had changed several hands through paper, worth about a quarter of a million in property. However, it remained a large empty house that remained owner-less and fell into disrepair. The large garden that was usually contained to the back of the house was creeping around the corners, exposing weeds and tangled vines that in the spring time would in doubt, look very pretty. However, in mid-September, it served to look disturbing.

The large house was stucco with Victorian shutters and older stylings, so it didn't resemble a tomb much at all. The only other thing that served to prove its name was the large eye of Hours that decorated the front door.

"Look at this," Miwa-san complained. Her hand swept over all of the boxes littering the front yard that looked half-unpacked from an old station wagon sitting on the gravel driveway. "Do you see this?! We have a squatter!"

"Or the owner could have gotten a renter," Yugi reasoned, unbuckling his seatbelt. "I can't just barge in thinking they're a squatter."

"But you have to! Look, we can smell it now!" Miwa-san opened her passenger door, and Yugi gasped at the smell just barely wafting into the car.

It smelled…heavenly. Like sage and eucalyptus and lavender. It immediately put Yugi at ease, making the decision for him to leave his weapon in the car. "…I'm going to check it out." He announced.

"Don't leave me here!"

Yugi ignored the woman, stepping out of the car and making his way down the drive. The gravel crunched underneath his feet but the smell continued to lure him closer to the house. Yugi noticed he was passing by several of the boxes littering the drive, so he peeked at the scribblings on the side.

JARS.

AMULETS.

WINE.

What kind of person was moving into the house?

"Be careful!"

Yugi jumped at the hissed whispering behind him, turning on the source. "Miwa-san, it's too dangerous! Would you please just wait in the car?!"

"Absolutely not! As a citizen, I have a right to know what is in that house just as much as you—!"

"Oh whatever," Yugi grumbled, turning back to the house. Any calm he had been feeling dissipated when he noticed the smell was gone from the air, so he focused instead on the door waiting in front of him.

As he approached, the Egyptian eye decorating the door seemed more ominous to Yugi. It seemed to stare at his approach, making him shiver. As he did, Yugi also happened to notice that the front door was actually slightly ajar. He lightly touched the doorknob before giving it a light push and it swung open for him slowly.

Yugi stared hard into the dark recesses of the old mansion, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light. Slowly but surely, his sight improved as it combed over various pieces of wood furniture and threadbare carpets. The whole of the main entrance was covered in a deep red cherry finish, but as light streamed in from the broken window over his head, he could see the wood in excellent conditions despite its long history of abuse. He could smell a new, faint scent of herbs and tonics, making his mouth water.

Yugi took a tentative step forward, hearing Miwa-san do the same behind him. The floorboards creaked under their feet and only Yugi didn't shudder.

The smell grew stronger, only coaxing him in further. It started to take on several different flavors, all swirling around his head nearly making him dizzy. Gingerbread, orange spice, fresh cooked pumpkin—

Miwa-san grasped onto his shoulders, nails biting into his skin. "Do something!" She hissed, hiding behind his back.

Yugi blinked and shook his head, suddenly coming back to reality. "He-Hello?" He squeaked out, suddenly forgetting everything he knew. He cleared his throat and tried again. "M-my name is Officer Mutou, is there anyone in this residence?"

A cat yowled in response, making Yugi jump. The sunlight suddenly burst through the cracked windows, highlighting the top of the staircase. A shadowy figure became suddenly visible, cradling a stone gray feline its arms.

The figure slowly descended the staircase, leaving Yugi enthralled. He watched the figure slide one hand against the cracked banister, covered in various rings of size and color and shape along with a wrist adorned in leather cuffs.

Yugi swallowed at the figure came closer into view, revealing a pale man just barely towering over Yugi's 4'2", smiling bewitchingly. His hair was almost identical to Yugi's but dipped in rich crimson with blond bangs splayed out against his head. His blood-red eyes combed over the two intruders, an array of emotions swirling behind his irises. The cat continued to purr in his arms, rubbing its nose against its master's firm chest.

Yugi blinked out of his reverie. "Uh..."

"Hello." The smooth voice almost made Yugi shudder, the surprisingly low tenor most startling. "How can I help you both today?"

"...You're living in this...residence?" Miwa-san stuttered, reminding Yugi he wasn't alone.

"Indeed. Just me and Bast," The stranger answered, briefly kissing the top of the feline's head.

Yugi grinned when the cat mewled in response. "I get it; the Egyptian god of cats, right?!" He asked eagerly, gaining a smile in turn from the stranger.

"Indeed. Bast is my companion."

"Pet, you mean." Miwa-san sharply cut in, looking annoyed already.

"Shh, she doesn't know that," The stranger replied, covering the cat's ears. "She thinks it is a mutual partnership."

Yugi snorted a laugh before he could stop himself and stuck out a hand. "My name is-"

"Officer Mutou." The stranger replied knowingly. At Yugi's look of shock, the stranger laughed. "You announced yourself when you came in."

Yugi's face flushed. "I am really sorry about that. We were under the impression no one was living here and-"

"No apologies needed Officer." The stranger replied. Bast shook once in his arms then jumped and disappeared into the depths of the house. "I am honored that you went to such lengths to protect your citizens. I think I shall like it here under your supervision."

"I am sorry, what do you mean by that, exactly?" Miwa-san cut in, her eyebrow raised.

The stranger looked at her in confusion. "I am afraid I don't know what you mean, Miss...?"

"Personal secretary to Seto Kaiba of KaibaCorp and Mayor Electorate, Miwa Kaoruko-san." She said, puffing up instantly. "And what I mean is, you don't intend on staying in this...establishment, do you?"

The stranger blinked. "As a matter of fact I do Ms. Personal Secretary," He paused at Yugi's chuckle that quickly became a cough. "I find that I rather like this residence. I believe I heard it called the Nameless Pharaoh's Tomb around town?" At Yugi's nod, the stranger glanced over at the main living space. "Yes, it suits nicely. I do, however, intend to renovate it when I find a suitable contractor; you wouldn't happen to know any good ones, would you?" The stranger questioned.

Miwa-san huffed. "Well, Mister—"

"Sennen," The stranger offered, a smile gracing his features once more.

Miwa-san didn't look impressed. "Mr. Sennen. I would like to stress to you the importance of how...unique our town is. And how we don't prefer change, especially bad ones."

"I would never suggest that you would be opposed to any changing," Mr. Sennen concurred, eyes glancing over Miwa-san's form. Yugi once again coughed to cover his laughter.

Miwa-san's frown deepened. She spun around and marched through the front door without another word.

Yugi chuckled lowly then turned back to Mr. Sennen. "I apologize for her..."

"Not at all. Let people be as they are, no judgements should be made."

Yugi smiled. "I like that. Who says that?"

"I do." Mr. Sennen laughed briefly, sending shivers down Yugi's spine.

Yugi nodded dumbly, unable to say anything else. "...I'll uh...let you get back to unpacking then..."

"I would appreciate that." Mr. Sennen smiled warmly and grasped the door handle. It clicked once and swung open easily.

Blinking at the strange move, Yugi slid through the door and stood blankly on the porch.

Mr. Sennen smiled. "Good day Officer Mutou."

Yugi nodded. "...Yugi."

Mr. Sennen blinked, almost adorably.

Yugi chuckled. "Everyone calls me Yugi. You should too."

Mr. Sennen blinked again then smiled. "...Yugi then. Until we meet again, Little One."

The door closed slowly but not fast enough for Yugi to comprehend the strange nickname and sputter back that he in fact was not that much shorter than him.

* * *

A/N: Read and review.


End file.
